


Clone "Inspection"

by The_Universal_Chronicler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Advisor Ahsoka, F/M, Gangbang, Horny Ahsoka, Identical Dicks, Jedi need sex to, Porn with some plot, Risk of Pregnancy, Season 7 Spoilers, Teen Ahsoka, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universal_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Universal_Chronicler
Summary: After being convince to help the Mandalorians retake their homeworld, Ahsoka decides to take a walk down memory lane and inspect her troops in a most intimate fashion.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Back again it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public Lewd story, I hope you all enjoy.

It had only been a few months since Ahsoka Tano had left the Jedi Order. In that time she had found herself thrust into several odd-ball adventures, from helping a pair of sisters get out from under the thumb of their debts, having ended up fighting against the Pyke Syndicate, a group of vicious criminals, thugs, and lowlifes that harvested the harmful drug, Spice, and often trafficked slaves.

It had been a rather wild ride since that time. Not only that, but she had attracted the attention of Lady Bo-Katan, formerly of the Mandalorian Death Watch, now a splinter group dedicated to liberating Mandalore from the former Sith, Darth Maul. 

Now Maul had been a thorn in the side of one of her former Masters, Obi-Wan, who had taken Maul’s legs and thrown him down a chasm on Naboo when he was just a Padawan. But Maul had returned, and since then had coursed no end of problems for the Jedi Order. 

And after all this, she found herself once more upon a Jedi Frigate, surrounded by Clones who looked up to her, respected her, who would die for her. And part of her wished she had another option other than this. 

But it wouldn’t be possible for the Mandalorians to liberate their homeworld without the aid of the Republic, so they had called for help, ending up with her own command once more and, with some help from Anakin, lightsabers at her sides. 

Despite the whole situation though, Ahsoka was happy to be back. She was grateful to be with the Clones again, and none of them, not one, had even mentioned her being expelled from the Order or what had happened, they had simply accepted her back with open arms. 

And she wanted to thank them for it. 

Being a Jedi, Ahsoka had never had any real relationships or any significant worth, no boyfriends, girlfriends, or lovers. However, she had always had the Clones. 

As a Togruta, Ahsoka suffered from something known as The Urge. It was a genetic imperative that compelled her people to seek a mate and breed. 

‘To fuck anything that moves like a Nexu in heat’ 

She corrected herself mentally, smiling inwardly as she strode through the halls of the ship. She and the Clones were being deployed to Mandalore since Anakin and Obi-Wan were going off to save the Chancellor. She would have preferred for them to come with her to Mandalore, she could use their help against Maul and his Death Watch. But she could manage on her own.

Now though, she had something she needed to do. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it because she had missed the Clones so much.


	2. A walk down memory lane (With dicks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to see the Clones Ahsoka has a brief trip down memory lane of her first time doing an "intimate inspection" with the troops.

She didn’t bother knocking. After the first time she had done this shortly after the Battle of Ryloth, she hadn’t needed to ask for their help. 

It had started towards the end of the battle in space, she had been in her starfighter when she had felt the heat between her legs. She had known exactly what it was since it wasn’t exactly the first time the young Togruta had been forced to pleasure herself because of her species biology urges. 

Once the battle had been won, however, she had gone to her cabin and stuffed her hands into her leggings, not even bothering to take her clothes off. She had tried for ages, her fingers becoming slick with her own juices but she had not been able to relieve herself. She had even gone so far as to use her lightsaber hilt as an improvised dildo to pleasure herself. Which hadn’t worked at all. 

After that she wandered the ship, sweating and hot like her entire body was being racked by a fever. Until she had come to the Clones quarters. Stepping inside to the 501st. They had immediately jumped to attention, some in armor, some in their slacks, and others, not many, but enough, in their undergarments. 

She had stared raptly at those ones, eyes fixing on their hefty, identical bulges like a hungry rancor eyed its prey. 

“Prepare for inspection” 

She had called out, voice strained and shaky as she had said it. Watching them move, standing at the foot of their bunks before her, she had almost drooled at the sight of so many males ready for her. But she had mentally slapped herself. 

What had she been doing? She couldn’t do this to them. 

“Is everything alright Commander?”

Rex had asked, standing at attention but glancing down at her. 

“I need help with something… but this must be our secret”

She had said, fumbling with her fingers and unable to make eye contact with any of them. She had been able to hear the mumbles, the low voices between some of the Clones as Rex spoke. 

“What is it, Commander?” 

Rex had spoken softly, a note of concern in his voice that made Ahsoka smile. They cared so much for her, had never stopped caring even when her stupid mistakes got their brother’s killed. 

“I need you all to strip. Take it all off” 

She had blurted out, without actually thinking it. Despite herself, as she looked at the Clones’ faces, she could tell that no one had been expecting this. Standing up straight and puffing her chest out, she had said, this time far more clearly. 

“That is an order. Take your clothes off”

She demanded, and as one, each of them began taking their armor, slacks, or undergarments off, till every single one of them was naked. And once more, she found her mouth wet with saliva as she looked at them all, two rows of cocks, chiseled and scarred bodies, tanned skin and scarred flesh, and she loved every single one. 

“What happens here cannot leave this room”

She had said, locking the door to the bunks before stripping her clothes. 

That night had been the wildest of her teenage life, taking more cocks than she could even count in a glance, sucking, riding, and fucking so many of the Clones she led into battle so often. And they had not judged her for it, had not questioned her once during it all. And it had not been the last time she had done that with them. 

Shaking herself out of the fond memories, she brought herself back into the here and now. She was a woman now, at least by her species own standards, being mature at the age of sixteen. Now though she had matured physically as well. She had grown some nice curves during the Clone Wars. 

Ahsoka was by no means fat, in fact, she doubted she had even an ounce of fat on her body, at least the fat she did have was in her curves. Her shoulders weren’t as broad as males usually were, but she had gained plenty of muscle that made her look pretty tough, compared to a few years ago when she looked like a skinny rat. 

Her breasts were one of her favorite features of herself. She had grown out nicely in that department, being a solid C cup, big enough to draw the eye but small enough and firm enough not to bounce around or impede her during combat. 

Finally her ass, she actually ran a hand over her rump as she stood outside the door to the barracks, smiling to herself as she remembered how flat she used to be. Oh, how the Clone, how her boys would enjoy her new assets. 

Finally, she took in a deep breath, once more snapping herself from the thoughts as she waved a hand over the door, the metal hatch sliding upwards as she stepped inside. Already many of the Clones were preparing for battle, despite having several hours before even arriving at Mandalore. 

She wasn’t their Commander though, technically she was here only as an Advisor since she was no longer really a Jedi. But they still came to attention when she entered. 

“Commander on deck” 

Rex called followed by the clattering of boots and feet hitting the floor as the all saluted at once. Oh, how Ahsoka had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little teaser of what is to come. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you think I deserve it.


	3. The Same but not quite different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally shaking herself of her memories, Ahsoka pays a visit (her last visit) to the Clones for a welcome back fuck.

“Rex, you don’t have to call me that, I’m not your commander anymore,”

Ahsoka said, shaking her head, although she was smiling as she said it. 

“Sure thing, Commander,”

Rex said with a cocky grin as he lifted his chin slightly, causing Ahsoka to roll her eyes. The Clones hadn’t changed much at all, but she loved them all the same. 

“I think you all know why I’m here, so let’s cut to the chase shall we gentlemen?”

She said with a smirk, watching the wide grins, excited expressions, and rushed movements as nearly fifteen Clone Troopers began taking their clothes off. It wasn’t quite eager, the Clones were still disciplined enough not to rush ahead, but they were certainly eager for this. 

Ahsoka had never really asked if the Clones had any relationships outside of the Army, and what little she knew on that front was that the Clones often hooked up with civilians while on leave, or what little time to themselves that would have, and often got to have sex. There were even circles of both men and women who found the Clones very attractive and would happily have a one night stand with them when the opportunity arose. 

After barely a minute, all the Clones were stark naked, their familiar tanned skin, toned bodies, and identical shafts, already being stroked to erection for the upcoming events, was making Ahsoka horny. 

“Gather round boys, eyes on me,” 

She said as she reached to her abdomen, unclipping the belt that held her kama up (In essence a skirt) which also had attached to it, a pair of clips, one on each side that held her lightsabers. Pulling it back around her waist, she dropped it to the floor, the blue-grey outfit she was wearing billowing out like a shirt that was too big on her. 

Already some of the Clones were getting wide-eyed, stroking themselves faster to the show. Ahsoka knew, however, better than almost anyone, that they would not cum too early, their endurance was just too high for that. 

Reaching down to the bottom of her outfit, she grabbed at the hem below her waist, pulling it up and over her head like a human would with a shirt. She had to have clothes like this due to her montrals which made human clothing a nightmare to get into. 

As she lifted the shirt higher and higher, more and more of her body was revealed. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, so her bare orange flesh was completely exposed to them while she lifted it, finally wiggling it around her lekku and montrals and tossed it aside with her belt. 

“What do you think boys? I’ve gotten bigger in the last couple of months” 

Ahsoka said as she ran her tongue over her lips, pressing the heels of her palms on either side of her breasts and pushing them together and pressing them up, wiggling her chest a bit before letting the bounce back, her perky dark purple nipples already erect, as hard as the crystals in her lightsabers. 

This drew some whoops and cheers from the Clones. And to think she wasn’t even fully naked yet, but she would fix that very soon. 

“I bet you guys want to see a bit more skin and a bit less cloth, am I right?” 

Again, more whoops and cheering. This wasn’t the first time she had done this. After her mission to Zygerria to save her people from the slaves, she had come back hornier than ever. No one but the Clone knew it, but when she had been forced to play the slave girl, in a revealing, skimpy outfit and, in the end, forced to wear a slave collar, she had secretly enjoyed it. So when she got back to the ship she had put on a show for the Clones, dancing and swaying in ways she didn’t even know she could do. And they had loved it as much as she had. 

Now though she was both teasing them and egging them on, the more excited they were the better they fucked, or so she had discovered. 

“I’m willing to put money on the fact that you all want me to take these trousers off right?”

She all but purred, her voice low, husky, and sensual while carrying to the entire room with a little help from the force. Once more, they cheered, the wap wap wap sound of their furious stroking growing louder as she knelt down one knee, unbuckling her boots one at a time before striding over to one of the bunks, lifting her left leg up onto the metal padded bed and sliding the boot off by pressing her heel into the frame and pulling backward, the left boot falling to the floor. She repeated the action with the right boot, now only wearing those trousers. 

“Almost there boys, you’ve just got to hold on a little longer,” 

She said as she turned away from them, sticking out her rear as she ran her hands over the smooth curve her trousers made before pulling her cheeks apart, her trousers sinking slightly into the crack of her ass, painting a nice teasing picture of what was about to be revealed to the horny Clones by the equally, if not hornier Ahsoka. 

Reaching behind her to the small of her back, Ahsoka hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her trousers, wiggling her ass as she pulled the synth weave fabric down over her ass, shifting her weight from one foot to the other to make her backside jiggle slightly as it was revealed. 

“Here it comes boys” 

She called out in that same husky voice, the trousers cresting the curve of her ass and sliding down underneath that curve before she slid them down her juicy, plump thighs, lower along those long slender yet well-toned legs before she stepped out of them, now bent fully over at the waist so she could touch her toes, reaching back up to her ass and spreading her cheeks properly this time, revealing her tight pucker and already drooling folds. She hadn’t been wearing underwear, she hardly ever did these days. 

“This is what you want right boys?” 

She said as she ran her middle right finger up from her clit, tracing her labia before moving up to tap her flexing dark orange star. She was happy to hear excited agreements and cheers from the Clones. 

“Now then, unfortunately, we don’t have as long as I would like, so we’ll have to do this quickly… but not too quickly of course,” 

She said as she stood up, turning to face them. 

“Form a double-column troop,”

She said with a grin as the Clones, fourteen in total, organized themselves into two single lines side by side. Rex was at the front, with Jesse, his second in command, stood beside him. 

Taking a step towards them, she took both their cocks in her hands, moving down the middle of the double-column while holding their cocks, stopping when she reached the middle of the group, letting the Clones grope and touch her as she went. 

“Now Commander Rex, I think you get the first pick,” 

She said as she knelt down on all fours, wiggling her ass in the air. With a flash of movement some Jedi my envy, Rex laid down beside her, pulling Ahsoka atop him so they were face to face, his cock pressed between her thighs and brushing her slick pussy. 

“Good choice Commander,” 

She said as she felt Jesse climb over her back, grinding his cock between her ass cheeks, pre-cum already starting to slicken her rump as he leaned down, spitting on her asshole and rubbing it in, spitting once again and pushing it in with a finger, doing what he could to lube up her tight asshole. 

Meanwhile, Rex was gripping the base of his cock, pressing his eight-inch shaft against her folds, rubbing up and down from her clit right to the bottom of her folds, using her own lubricant to prepare himself. She couldn’t help but smile down at him, giving him a playful kiss on the nose as she whispered to him. 

“I’ve missed this so much, you have no idea,” 

She said as she lowered herself a little, pressing the head of his shaft between her folds, just barely taking in the mushroom tip as Jesse pushed into her asshole. 

“Oh I think we do Commander, we’ve just missed YOU just as much” 

Rex replied as Ahsoka felt movement above her, glancing up with a slack jaw as one of the Clones, she couldn’t tell which one, pressed his cock into her mouth. She didn’t resist, nor did she gag. It wasn’t her first time doing this, and Togruta naturally didn’t have a gag reflex, due to the fact Togruta were natural predators, often eating animals whole if needed. 

Straightening her back, she reached out blindly as Rex and Jesse started thrusting into her, within seconds two more cocks came to her hands, like her lightsabers being summoned with the force. She didn’t skip a beat, stroking them with gusto, squeezing them, and running her thumbs over the tips, smearing the pre-cum that was already there over her fingers and hands. 

Out of the corners of her eyes, she could also see the other Clones, circled round the display and jerking themselves off. They weren’t trying to cum, but rather keeping themselves hard, but Ahsoka liked to think that the show before them, with her at the center, would be enough to handle that on its own.

Ahsoka knew she only had about an hour before she needed to prepare. She had a briefing to host, plans to go over, and maps to memorize, but she couldn’t just leave her Clones hanging, she’d make every one of these men cum herself. 

Clenching her abdominal muscles, she heard a rather satisfying grunt from both Jesse and Rex as her asshole and pussy tightened around their cocks, drawing a shudder from them both. She could tell by their force aura’s that they weren’t holding back or trying to prolong this. They had missed Ahsoka just as much as she had missed them, and they knew she didn’t have long. Already she could feel their balls tightening, their cocks throbbing as they emptied their loads inside her. It only then occurred to Ahsoka, that unlike when she was with the Jedi, she didn’t have access to R2, who would sneak her contraceptive pills every couple of weeks, enough to keep her going for a while. But she didn’t have any with her now. She could get pregnant from this, and that idea both scared and excited her. The ultimate taboo of the Jedi, to not only have attachments but to have a child. What a slap in the face to the Jedi that would be. She supposed she wasn’t actually a Jedi anymore… but still. 

As Rex and Jesse filled her holes, she twirled her tongue around the cock in her mouth, feeling it sliding in and out of her throat and bulging her neck a little. Swallowing around it, causing her throat to make swallowing motions, she felt that Clone cum as well, emptying his load in her mouth before pushing back into her throat and feeding it straight into her stomach before finally pulling out and stroking himself off over her face, Ahsoka sticking her tongue out hungrily as he slapped his cock head against her tongue. 

“Thanks, Commander,” 

He said as he stepped out of the way, back into the group. As he did that, Ahsoka felt Jesse clamber off her pulling out of her ass, leaving her gaping slightly and leaking cum down her cheeks and inner thigh. While Jesse pulled out though, the two Clones she was stroking off came, Ahsoka feeling it with how their shafts swelled up slightly and their force aura’s felt tense, before relaxing with their much-needed releases, coating her breasts and face with even more cum, making her smile as she licked around her mouth, smacking her lips at the familiar taste of Clone cum. 

“Thanks, Commander” 

“You’re the best,” 

The two said as they also stepped back into the group. Now having made the first five Clones cum, Ahsoka stood up, letting Rex move out from under her as she ran her hands over her torso, collecting handfuls of cum and licking it from her hands and fingers. 

“Stang… I missed this so much” 

Ahsoka purred, earning her a low chuckle and noises of agreement from the Clones. 

Ahsoka repeated the same position again with five more of the Clones, having her holes filled with cum and her face and torso coated in jizz once more within the next fifteen minutes. 

With the final four, however, she tried something a bit different, on her knees on the floor, she had one Clone in her ass and the other pounding her pussy, while a third, kneeling on the bunk before her, elevated slightly, fucked her mouth, gripping her montrals for leverage. She wouldn’t normally allow this sort of treatment, but she was too horny to care. The fourth Clone she pleasured with both hands. It was a little awkward due to the angle, but he was also the newest to the Battalion so Ahsoka managed to make him cum easily just by teasing his cock and balls. 

Once those four had finally finished, she stood in the middle of a circle of Clones, all of them coated in a thin layer of sweat as she brushed her hands over each of their cocks. 

“What do you say, boys? One for the road?” 

Ahsoka called out, like a stripper calling to her fans. The Clones nodded, cheered, and all together agreed with this statement. Ahsoka fell to her knees before them all, the circle of cocks above her almost blocking out the light from the ceiling-mounted glow rods. All she could hear was the grunting and wap-wap-wap sound of the Clones jerking off their slick shafts before her. 

“Blaster inspection troops, fire when ready,” 

Ahsoka said as she opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes as, with a mixture of moans and groans, the Clones came all over her face, coating her orange features with even more white markings as she flicked her tongue out like a hungry viper, a lot of it going in her mouth but even more of it crisscrossed her face in pale-white streaks of hot jizz. 

After ten minutes, Ahsoka had managed to towel herself down with a cleaning cloth one of the Clones had given her, getting rid of the worst of the evidence as the Clones redressed. Five minutes after that, Ahsoka was clipping her belt back on, having redressed herself, and was standing in front of the door, looking no more the difference from when she came in. 

“That was a great inspection, men. Let’s do this again after we win this battle. I’m sure you all can’t wait to get me out of these clothes again”

She said with a grin as the all snapped to attention, saluting as she left. Walking down the corridor, the aftertaste of cum still on her lips, her ass and pussy warm with the feeling of jizz inside her, and the slightly sticky sensation of dried spunk on her body, Ahsoka Tano could not have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fuck-fic. I had the idea a while ago and have been working up the nerve to write it all down. 
> 
> Remember. Love and Peace. 
> 
> Stay safe you horny nerds.


End file.
